


Then Trust This

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: What if Fitzphie's kiss in Flashback hadn't been interrupted?
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Then Trust This

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: https://eating-mooncakes.tumblr.com/post/624281134545747968/could-you-write-about-the-sophitz-almost-kiss-in

“The reception hall will be probably be used again in a few years, though.” Fitz scratched the back of his neck.

“For what?” Sophie asked softly, already knowing the answer.

“For... my Winnowing Gala,” he said, just as softly.

Sophie turned away quickly, trying to ignore the burning in her eyes. Of course it would be. Fitz was going to have packed Winnowing Galas with hundreds of beautiful girls dressed up.

She never had a chance with him.

“Sophie, what’s wrong?” Fitz laid a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

“Sophie... I...” Fitz raked his hand through his hair. “I...”

She looked up, a tear escaping.

“I want it to be you.” Fitz put his head in his hands. “I want it to be you.”

Sophie’s head spun. She steadied herself, heart pounding at lightning speed. “What?”

“I don’t want anyone on my lists but you.” Fitz stepped forward abruptly, coming to stand in front of Sophie. “I... know it’s not fair to say that. I know I can’t control who goes on my lists. But I couldn’t bear to watch you stand there, staring, like you aren’t worth anything.”

He slowly reached up and brushed away a tear. “Why are you crying?”

She choked out a sob. “I... this can’t be right. You can’t like me.”

“Why not?” He half-smiled. “You’re pretty great.”

“Because I’ve liked you since the day I met you!” She tore her eyes away, tears pouring freely now.

Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward him. “You have?”

“I have,” she whispered, stepping closer.

“Do you trust me, Sophie?” His eyes bored into hers. “Do you trust me?”

“I do.” She took a shaky breath.

“Then trust this.” He reached out with his hand, wavering in the air for a moment, and then placed it on the side of her face, leaning in.

Fitz Vacker was about to kiss her. Fitz Vacker was about to kiss her.  
She blushed bright red and waited, perfectly still, for the moment to come.

But Fitz stopped, inches from her lips. “Can I...?”

She bit her lip, everything inside of her fluttering. “Yes.”

And then his lips met hers, her eyes fell closed, and they were together, for one perfect moment.


End file.
